Satsuki's Character Corner
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: AU Story to 'Uchiha Clan Survivors! Satsuki works for the school paper and she has some 'characters' to introduce to the school. She has some light to shed. SasuSaku SatNaru and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Satsuki's Character Corner**

AU Story to Uchiha Clan Survivors! Satsuki works for the school paper and she has some characters to introduce to the school. She has some light to shed. SasuSaku SatNaru and more.

* * *

Happy Friday Konoha High School! This is your newest newspaper news, right here with Satsuki Uchiha. Welcome to Satsuki's Character Corner. Every week I'll look around me and spot a 'character.' On Friday, right here in this column, I'll describe that 'character' to you, and we'll see who you think you know. Get ready; Get set; Go!

-

**Satsuki's Character Corner**

Everyone sees you because you make yourself noticeable. Everyone hears you because you always give your opinion. Everyone knows how you're feeling because you always let them know. At least, that's what you want them to think they see, hear, and know, right?

You're quite different from the norm. You just don't want anyone to know.

Your eyes are pools into your soul and they are always true to how you feel, but that's true about everyone. No one can hide themselves completely, and eyes are what speak the soul to me.

Besides that, you are strong, mentally and physically. You'd never let something someone said stop you from getting what you want or where you want to get. You try your hardest to do the right thing, but more often than not, you screw up you feel like a failure. But you wouldn't ever let anyone know that was how you felt. You use your somehow natural charisma to keep everyone else happy and feeling like they can conquer the world. You almost never let anyone know how you're feeling, and few have ever seen you cry.

You're kind hearted. You take the blame so that those around you won't get in trouble. You act the fool so that others don't feel stupid and hopeless. You never forget a birthday, but you sometimes forget the gift. You've never missed an occasion that your friends have planned either. You're a giver. Yet there is another side to you.

You love to cause chaos and general discord, as long as no one gets hurt. You're happy most of the time and you're almost always smiling. You like to stop and think about silly things sometimes, like a bird in a tree or an ant on the ground. You contemplate the world and the people around you, but you never look too deeply at them. That is because you know that they have secrets to hide and you don't want to know them unless they tell you.

This is who you are.

- - -

Ok fellow students; now it's your turn. I'll give you some hints and then you have to guess who this is. But don't tell anyone else, just send in your guesses to the newspaper room and place them in the _'Satsuki's Character Corner'_ box. I'll let you know how many guessers got it right! But for privacy purposes, I will not reveal who the 'character' is. Kudos to whoever guesses themself right!

P.S. If you put your name on it, and you're right that it was you, I'll let you know personally.

Blonde hair is your clue, and they are my age - 16!

* * *

I'll let you guys know who it was she described in the next chapter, each time. Each monologue to the character will be approximately a page long, and she'll repeat the 'your turn students' part at the end of each one. I'd like to see how many of you get it right! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing Cherry Blossom55! The character from the last chapter was Naruto. You were right! Come on, other people review, please!

* * *

**Satsuki's Character Corner**

Congrats! The only person to guess got it! You're great! Sadly, the 'character' did not pick themselves. Don't worry though, I knew you were a blockhead anyway. Love ya!

Now on to the next 'character.' You all ready? To bad if you're not, cause I'm pulling ahead anyway!

You're an ass, let's face it. You don't think anyone can do anything besides what has been decreed. It'll always be the way it was and nothing can ever change that. God you're pessimistic!

But there are some, besides me, that can see behind that retarded exterior. We can see the nicer you that lies below the surface.

Your eyes reveal nothing to me, the eye reader, but your actions are screaming at me. You don't want to be alone, and you don't want people to fear you. You fear your future, because you don't know it. That's right, you may think you know your future, but it's a mystery to you and that scares you.

You're a family guy. You love your family to bits. But of course you'd never let them know it. Anyone you like has to learn that on their own. You care for those younger than you, and you pity them for when their eyes are opened to the reality you half-way believe is true. You nearly despise anyone older than you by more than just a few months. They have no right to fill children's heads with nonsense! Right?

But you don't want to believe in what you believe in. You want to see other paths leading down different roads than the one you've seen your entire, pathetic, sheltered life. That's why you have friends. That's right you antisocial bastard, you have friends. You have people who care for you just as much as you care for them. You would do anything to protect those people, those near and dear to you.

Having friends is what opened you up to new experiences. In fact, you're friends with Character A. Then again, most people are friends with that one.

You're that gloomy shadow off in the corner of a room that never speaks unless it is necessary. You feel others are below you, but you desire more of those few people who are at your level. Inside, that's all you're really doing...wanting. And that, my not-so-much-friend, is something that is the same and equal in all of us. So just remember that you aren't so different.

And that is who you are.

- - -

Ok fellow students; now it's your turn. I'll give you some hints and then you have to guess who this is. But don't tell anyone else, just send in your guesses to the newspaper room and place them in the _'Satsuki's Character Corner'_ box. I'll let you know how many guessers got it right! But for privacy purposes, I will not reveal who the 'character' is. Kudos to whoever guesses themself right!

P.S. If you put your name on it, and you're right that it was you, I'll let you know personally.

Brown hair is your clue, and they're older than me!

* * *

So then, are you enjoying Satsuki's Character Corner? Note that the number of people she says got it right with be comparable to the actual amount, so GUESS! Don't just say 'I loved it!' or 'Great chapter.' GUESS at a character from Naruto or she won't have any stats to go by! 


End file.
